


狼群

by guisu



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	狼群

　　作为一只有尊严的狼，Diefenbaker很骄傲自己是Benton Fraser狼群中的成员——唯一成员。当它被曾经的狼群排斥的时候，这只长相奇特、穿着怪异，并且还是传说中对狼群存在威胁的生物接受了它，从幼年时期Diefenbaker就听到长辈们痛诉这些被称之为“人类”的家伙有多么贪婪和残暴，它很高兴地发现Benton Fraser并不像他们说的那样，他有着高贵的品质和优雅的举止，就如同狼一样。

　　不过最近Diefenbaker有些焦躁，它突然意识到狼群可能将不再是只有自己和Benton Fraser的狼群。尽管部族的扩大是件十分美好的事情，那象征着繁荣和强大，但近来总和Fraser待在一起的家伙实在无法得到它的认同——那个叫做Ray Vecchio的美国佬总爱穿得花里胡哨的，他可以因为一顿糟糕的早餐就唠叨上一整天，还老喜欢大惊小怪……比如跟着Fraser一起在野外追踪的时候，就算闻闻地上的泥味都仿佛是件不得了的事儿。

　　更要命的是他连一身厚实的皮毛都没有，那光秃秃的前额简直就是狼群耻辱！

 

　　“……吃晚饭了。”

 

　　嗅到Benton Fraser走近的味道，Diefenbaker抬起头正巧看到对方说开饭的那半句——是的！自从该死的冰面事故后它再也没能听见过，但这并不妨碍它和人类交流，它很骄傲自己拥有别的狼所不能具备的能力。

　　Diefenbaker站起身跟着Benton Fraser来到餐桌旁，对于今晚能够吃上份量十足的煎牛肉饼它显露出满意的神色，但与此同时仍穿着骑警制服的男人却自顾自说起别的事情：“这次平安夜Ray会和我们一起，Diefenbaker。你说我应该准备哪些符合节日气氛的食物？圣诞火鸡的话我们又没有烤箱。”

　　「什、什么！？」

　　“Ray说他家今年会举家去密尔沃基的亲戚那儿庆祝，万幸他能用警探请不出假的理由不用去——我真不明白他为什么痛恨全家一块儿过节这档子事。总之，圣诞节他将独自被留在芝加哥，所以我想邀请他，这样我们也能热闹些。”

　　「说不定他只是讨厌过节。」

　　“Diefenbaker，你也是在表示很高兴听到这个好消息吗？”

　　绝望地发现对方总能在提及Ray Vecchio的话题时弄拧自己的意思，Diefenbaker从嗓子里出发抗议的呜呜声，但似乎已经沉浸在圣诞遐想中的Benton Fraser再度把这个理解为了认同。

　　“太棒了，Diefenbaker。”

　　——哦，天哪！看在牛肉煎饼的份上，它决定不再发表意见，还是赶紧在Fraser开始讲述今天遇到的案子、他和Ray Vecchio是如何解决的之前，先把肚子填饱再说？！怀着怜悯的心情，Diefenbaker扫了一眼还处于喜悦中的男人后，开始进食它的晚餐。

 

===========================

 

　　“……推在天台边时，你注意到他的表情吗？之前还一副了不得的模样，立马就吓得全身都在哆嗦，我敢保证如果当时你追问他同伙的情况，绝对会比审讯室里来得效率高。”

　　“我们得按规矩来。”

　　“好吧，规矩。你知道我们局里有不少家伙管你叫‘怪人’吗？”

　　“因为我是加拿大人？”

　　“哦，我的天！”

 

　　Diefenbaker半眯着眼睛趴在地上，百无聊赖地看着房间里的男人们讨论今天发生的抢劫案，坐在床垫上的Ray Vecchio时不时还会给它挠挠脖子，这种感觉很舒服。偷偷嚼着Fraser自从前几个月开始就禁止它食用的薯片——这是Vecchio悄悄递给它的，当还穿着红色骑警制服的男人从他们身边走过时，他们一致摆出没动过那袋垃圾食品的模样。

　　看一眼拿了杯子又回到厨房忙碌的Benton Fraser，再撇了眼盯着Fraser的Ray Vecchio，Diefenbaker总觉得今天晚上的气氛中有点奇怪的味道。

　　“嘿，伙计。说不定圣诞老人也给你准备了礼物哟～！”或许是感觉到它的注视，Vecchio故作神秘地指了指窗外，对此Diefenbaker不屑地将脸扭向大门的方向……明天早上对方肯定会从那堆纸盒里拿出一个，告诉它这是所谓的圣诞老人送给好孩子的奖励，里面装的无非是狗饼干或狗罐头之类的。

　　并不是说它不喜欢那些吃的，但毕竟……就像很多人误会它不太爱搭理Ray Vecchio是因为讨厌他，事实上它曾经见过警局里有人这样嘲笑过他，但当时它并没有显露出反对的姿态；也有自认犬类专家的说它只是骄傲、不合群——谁会去听信这种居然会说狼不合群家伙？！

　　其实从头到尾它并没有“讨厌”的意思，这是一种非常奇怪的感觉，就像隔壁关系良好的鼹鼠爸爸突然带着行李敲开大门，说从今往后大家是一家人的那种情况，你会茫然到底是有人挑选错了同伴，还是自己搞错了族群？

　　所以并不是鼹鼠爸爸有什么不好，但那总不是狼不是嘛？！烦躁地将尾巴在地面上左右扫动，Diefenbaker再从袋子里叼了块薯片，失误的是动作稍稍大了些，塑料包装立即发出悉悉邃邃的声响。

　　“我告诉过你禁止再吃油炸的东西！”

　　 Benton Frasernh 收走了薯片。

　　“哎呀，我说偶尔一次又没关系，今天是平安夜嘛。”

　　Ray Vecchio把薯片拿了回来。

　　“呜～～嗷！”

　　Diefenbaker配合地装出沮丧的可怜相。

　　“……好吧，看在圣诞节的份上就限今天晚上。Ray，别让我下次又看到你偷偷喂他。”

　　“我保证！”手里的动作和说出的话完全背道而驰，Vecchio直接将一整袋放到了动物朋友的面前，“太好了，有没有觉得美国的圣诞节好棒？”

　　Diefenbaker用干脆利落地撕开包装来响应他的热情。

　　专注地舔着袋子角落里的碎片，Diefenbaker直到感觉床垫上又多了个人这才抬起头来，正巧看到Fraser将冒着热气和香味的杯子递给Vecchio，它好奇地舔了舔舌头，可惜被Benton Fraser用眼神阻止——他明明正忙着用毯子裹住自己和Ray Vecchio。

　　于是作为报复，Diefenbaker故意挤到他们俩中间，有模有样的趴在床垫上、只从毯子边缘露出脑袋。

　　“你是头狼，又不怕冷！”

　　这回轮到Vecchio抱怨，它不禁想起这个男人对清洁程度有着神奇的执着，幸好对方没有针对这个话题滔滔不绝，反而向另一个方向展开：“Benny，你什么时候打算搞一个真正的床？”

　　“我原本有。”

　　“我知道你原本有，但不是被弄坏了嘛，我真搞不懂为什么会有人到你家来偷东西，这里有什么值钱的？而且你还可以在抓小偷时把自己的床给砸烂。”

　　“我承认我那脚力气用得稍微大了些。”

　　“就算这样你也应该买个床，大冬天就把床垫放在地上睡……我知道你从加拿大来不怕冷，但起码得符合些常识啊！”

　　Diefenbaker感兴趣地左右摇动着脑袋，它无法理解Ray Vecchio为什么对“床”这个在它看来是完全多余的摆设那么在意，但是它不得不认同当“床”长着四个脚的时候，更容易会有跳上去趴在上面的冲动。

　　“早知道应该去我家过节。”

　　“你不是担心你妹妹她们可能会在半路折回来吗？”

　　“是的，她们前年就因为迷路的关系居然凌晨三点给我打电话，叫我去某个鸟不拉屎的地方去接她们。我没办法预测她们的行动，就算一起住了这么多年也没法了解她们大脑的运转模式。”

　　“呃，有可能。”

　　“但是你房间实在太冷了。天啊，你到底有没有给房东打电话让他给修修窗户？”

　　“我前几天简单地修了一下，估计还是得换块玻璃。”

　　“这样吧，我明天和我们楼里的老杰克说一声，让他给你看看。”

　　“Ray，谢谢。”

　　“不用谢我，我只是不想每次到你这边来都冻个半死，如果因为这种原因感冒的话，不但会被我妹妹嘲笑，指不定还会被队长他们‘关爱’一番。还有我想到了，青少年科有人说要搬家，指不定有些大家具他们会不要，不如我帮你去问问他们的床还要不要？总觉得就这么个床垫太……唔……”

　　Diefenbaker虽然听不见，但也可以知道Ray Vecchio唠叨的声音截然而止，用无法赞同的眼神打量着挤在毯子里的男人们用一种奇怪的方式互相咬着对方，它仿佛又听到了鼹鼠爸爸敲门的声音。

　　叹了口气、识趣地将脸埋到前爪下，Diefenbaker琢磨着自己如果这个时候提前去拆礼物，应该也没人会在意吧？！于是悄悄地从毯子下爬出来后它回头望了一眼……好吧，看在礼物份上！如果这是Benton Frasernh的选择，那它就姑且先接受这位好邻居吧，希望他带来的行李箱里能装满薯片或其它好吃的。

—END—


End file.
